Alfred F Jones
by Zafiro00
Summary: "Adios Arthur" aun cuanto te quería, aun si no querías que me fuera... Sin importar lo mucho que me doliera verte llorar.. Me independizare y no habrá vuelta atrás


Alfred, un pequeño niño que aparentaba 5 años, nació y creció en lo que antes era Trece Colonias; colonia conquistada por Inglaterra, actualmente conocido como "Estados Unidos de América" pero este pequeño niño no era normal. Para él los años no pasaban del mismo modo que un humano normal, mientras su nación siguiera existiendo y creciendo, él lo hará igual porque es la representación humana de dicho país.

Él es Estados unidos de América y Alfred F. Jones era sólo un pseudónimo creado por su historia, único en el planeta. Fue descubierto por Arthur Kirkand, mejor conocido como Inglaterra, este se encariñó mucho con Alfred y se convirtió en su "hermano pequeño", aunque eso no importó cuando Inglaterra colonizó el territorio y mató a los habitantes del mismo, destruyendo toda su cultura y sus raíces sin ninguna pesca de filantropía o remordimiento.

Si hubiera una palabra para describir la etnografía de Inglaterra seria "Arcaísmo", Inglaterra era un país extraño. Se regía por la monarquía y era muy diferente a lo que Alfred conocía pues él tenía un pensamiento con mucho idealismo y un poco heterodoxo comparado con otros países de esa época.

Con el paso del tiempo Alfredo admiraba más a Inglaterra, él lo veía como un hermano mayor, sin darse cuenta de la realidad, que Inglaterra era un desgraciado con mitomanía, o eso era lo que oía, a escondidas, de algunos países que llegaban de visita a cerrar tratos con el inglés. Alfred no creía a esas voces, Arthur le había demostrado que era un filarmónico, amante del té y las galletas, con una hermosa caligrafía digna de un caballero inglés. Pero no todo el tiempo Arthur podía estar con su pequeño hermano menor adoptivo, tenia responsabilidades y debía estar en Inglaterra.

El de nacionalidad inglesa era conocido por sus peculiares gustos hacia la magia, los seres fantásticos entre otros, así que le llamaba la atención lo que era la quiromancia, un día de esos fue con una vidente a que le leyera las manos; lo que le dijo le cayó como balde de agua fría…

"Perderás lo que más quieres" esas palabras no dejaban de rondar por la cabeza de Arthur, así que decidió regresar inmediatamente a Estados Unidos, más específicamente en la metrópoli, donde se encontraba Alfred. Cuando llegó no podía creer lo que veía, a ese pequeño niño que había criado… ya no era un niño, ni mucho menos pequeño logrando sacarle una cabeza de altura y de una fuerza impresionante, además de tener un barítono de voz… no lo creía y no lo quería creer, él se había prometido protegerlo de todo el peligro de este mundo, ahora ya no necesitaba de él.

Entonces Arthur tomó una decisión, mantendría a Alfred cueste lo que cueste, incluso si eso significará quitarle su libertad.

A partir de ese día Alfred comenzó a pasar más tiempo en Inglaterra, aún iba a su territorio a ayudar a la gente. Alfred había crecido y con él su idealismo, comenzó a darse cuenta del maltrato por parte de los ingleses, cuando intento quejarse con Arthur, este lo ignoró olímpicamente. Alfred se dio cuenta de que Arthur había ido al dogmatismo y no quería escuchar ninguna opinión de él.

Arthur se convencía de que sólo era un episodio de rebeldía cuando Alfred le amenazaba con abandonarlo, no creía que tuviera las agallas para ello, la colonia dependía de él. Sin él sólo era un territorio en anomia; pero lo que el inglés desconocía era que Alfred ya se había cansado de la opresión, de los días monótonos y se había cansado de ser una simple colonia.

Paso el tiempo, Arthur había sucumbido a la toxicomanía y ya no podía ver la realidad tan clara como antes. Un día Alfred llego a casa de Arthur con un papel.

"Quiero que leas esto" pidió la colonia en un tono serio.

"¿Declaración de independencia?" preguntó Arthur sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

"Sí, mi gente y yo estamos cansados de los ingleses… queremos ser independientes"

"No" respondió el inglés arrugando el papel y tirándolo a la cara del otro.

"Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti ¿Así me pagas?" Preguntó con ira.

"Fírmalo y me iré" Contesto el contrario que no se había inmutado ante la actitud del mas bajo.

"No"

"Entonces pelearé junto con mi pueblo por la libertad" Fue lo ultimo que dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a Arthur solo.

El día de la tragedia llegó, ambos bandos rojo y azul peleaban ferozmente pero el bando rojo empezaba a perder terreno, se desesperaban y cometían errores, parecía que el lado azul iba a ganar. Hasta que Arthur logró derribar a Alfred quitándole su fusil de un golpe y apuntando directamente a su rostro. Arthur miro a Alfred y por un segundo todo el escenario gris y lluvioso se convirtió en un bello prado soleado y en el medio de este se encontraba un pequeño niño, llamándolo y alzando su mano para que la tomará.

De pronto ese escenario desapareció y volvió a la realidad, todo el ejercito rojo lo apuntaba y él mantenía su propio fusil apuntando al que un día lo considero su hermano mayor.

"Dame libertad o dame muerte" Grito el de rojo.

"No puedo"

"¿Qué?"

"No hay razón para disparar ¿Cierto?" susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que Alfred lo escuchara. "Tonto" volvió a susurrar y tiró su fusil lejos de ambos y se arrodilló llorando y susurrando maldiciones.

"Inglaterra…" susurro Alfred para si mismo observando al mayor llorar recordando a Inglaterra ofreciendo su mano para ir a casa juntos. "Solías ser tan grande"

Luego de eso obligo a Inglaterra a firmar su independencia como ganador de la guerra, Inglaterra de mala gana lo hizo y Alfred dejo de ser "Trece colonias" para, con el tiempo, convertirse en "Estados unidos de América".

 **Bueno...esto es una historia que decidí publicar, realmente es una tarea de la escuela, porque quise compartir esto con las personas que lo llegue a leer**


End file.
